


The Small Differences

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #wrotethisinsteadofsleeping, But I deleted that so, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Pre-Relationship, Was originally part of 100 Love-Square Drabbles, mah brain is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short drabble that popped into mah brain and kicked sleep's ass.





	The Small Differences

It had been the small differences that alerted the class to Adrien and Marinette’s change in relationship.

 

It was the slightly warm cappuccino he would bring her every morning.

 

It was the little pastries she would bring him every morning.

 

It was the fond smile that played on his lips every time he caught her sleeping.

 

It was the little blush-no stammering, no stumbling- she would reward his particularly flirtatious lines with.

 

But what piqued the class’ interest the most was the fact that they had yet to begin dating.

 

But they were in love with each other.

 

But they would soon figure it out.

(Hopefully-they were running out of plans to set them up.)


End file.
